O Conto da Sra Bota Pervertida
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: Senhoras e Senhores! Uma bota falante e (Quase) pervertida vai narrar um conto no Língua de sapo para vocês...


_**Nota da Autora: **Faz muito. Mas MUITO tempo mesmo que não faço song ou one-shot.  
__Então me dêem aquele desconto básico sem brinde, que agradeço.  
__Em primeiro queria dizer que fui injusta com a bota. Verdade. Ela não é tão pervertida assim. Eu é que fiquei magoada por que queria estar no lugar dela.  
__(Invejinha).  
__Para vocês que são bruxos como eu, saiba que eu estava no Língua de Sapo escutando essa história.  
__Já para você que não é bruxo, aviso é claro, que isso tudo é uma brincadeirinha  
(Há há! Brinquei! Há Há, entenderam? Essa foi péssima...) e é um fruto de minha fértil imaginaçãozinha, para falar com mais precisão, com todos os créditos á querida J.K. Rowling.  
__Também aviso que essa fic não tem a intenção de mostrar as crianças o quão saudável é atacar xícaras em seus coleguinhas de escola. E dar cotoveladas em... Bem, chega de avisos! _

_**Song – **The Strokes – Between Love and Hate. (Entre o amor e o ódio – Ohhh, que fofinhos! Qual Shipper será? (Angelina cai da cadeira))_

_**Agradecimentos: **__Á Kathyta por ter traduzido essa música pra mim e ser uma beta fofinha em que suas bochechas de elástano se estende até as alturas. As garotinhas felizes e serelepes do Fórum Draco e Ginny que tanto amo..._

**_Observação inútil:_** _É engraçado que não importa o que seje o que eu publique, eu sempre sinto meu estomago mais pesado na hora..._

_-_

**O Conto da Sra. Bota Pervertida.  
**(ou somente _"levemente pervertida"_)

-

**(05/ Setembro/ Atual)**

"_Hoje, para vocês, será contada uma pequena história._

_Se ela é verdadeira ou não, eu não sei. Afinal, a história não é minha mesmo e tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer do que verificar a veracidade de coisas que eu conto._

_É que dizem que é verdade, então normalmente todo mundo acredita._

_Isso cabe a vocês decidirem._

_Ela se passa a cinco anos atrás, em que a moda era ter gatos persas cinzentos nos quartos, os altos Snakes queimavam bolsos e os kits mata-aulas Weasleys era mania nos colégios internos._

_Normalmente os contos de Romance tem pessoas jovens, na faixa dos 20. Sinto muito em lhe informar mas Ginevra Weasley tava perto dos 30 nessa época._

_Nem sempre as pessoas encontram seus príncipes encantados jovens, se é o que o são._

_Um dia sua Vó pode ter feito biscoitos acanelados e ter falado em voz pastosa que "O tempo é uma virtude" e minha protagonista diria que ela tem razão._

_Mas até uma certa manhã nublada de primeiro de Setembro, ela não assimilaria isso com tanta convicção."_

**------------------------**

**(04/ Setembro/ Cinco anos atrás)**

Era perto das sete quando Gina piscou os olhos e acordou. Deu uma boa espreguiçadela, olhou as cortinas fechadas e enfiou a varinha no bolso do pijama norueguês de flanela.

Em seguida, saiu correndo para a cozinha, pensando nos afazeres de mais um dia.

Era o _"Lua de Besouros"_. Era a catalogação de novas remessas. Era ela ter que falar com a Luna Lovegood para uma decoração nova na Loja.

Eu sei que talvez não entendam esses pensamentos confusos de Ginevra.

Para quem entende, então bico fechado.

É eu que explico as coisas aqui.

O _"Lua de Besouros" _era uma loja não muito longe da Londres Bruxa.

Era uma loja de livros, mas até então, mais do que isso para alguns.

Ela vende livros infantis, autores amadores e alguns clássicos. Uma casa provisória para quem gostasse de um canto para se distrair e com duas donas faladeiras. Ou seja, pessoas não tão modestas na hora de falar, igual eu.

As suas donas eram respectivamente Gina e Luna.

Ela era devotada á isso por ser o segundo negócio que dava certo na família Weasley.

Suas preocupações estavam dobradas, pois a exposição de livros na loja é em Setembro, e os preparativos são maçantes.

Ela não estava tendo tempo, por exemplo, para por duas rodelas de pepino em cima dos olhos ou mesmo dois cubos de gelo para evitar olheiras (Que dizem que é ó-ti-mo).

Ou talvez ela nem ligasse.

Engoliu algumas torradas na cozinha, com ovos e toucinhos, trocou-se rapidamente colocando um cachecol por cima e aparatou.

Apareceu numa rua quase deserta de recintos de cores vivas e que pareciam encaixar uma na outra em conjuntinho, igual brinquedo.

A placa de entrada estava brilhando na loja, as persianas das vitrines levantadas, e as velas acesas.

Abriu a porta que estava com a plaqueta _"Fechada"_ virada.

Ela passou pelo balcão de atendimento ao canto, as duas grandes colunas de livros nas paredes esquerda e direita, as mesinhas quadriculares infantis, tudo muito rapidamente.

Terminando aquele retângulo comprido da loja, teria uma porta em que fica uma cozinha e um toalete.

Gina sabia que ela, Luna, estaria lá. Na cozinha é que além de fazerem as suas refeições, esperavam uma á outra para conversar.

Já a função do toalete não preciso explicar.

Mas se quiser mesmo saber eu indico você a comprar no _"Lua de Besouros" "O Mago das palavras"_ Vol. 1 de Mister Kovacs que é um bom dicionário e o preço é razoável, pois eles dão desconto.

Gina abriu a porta da cozinha enquanto falava eufórica e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

"Luna! Ai, desculpa, desculpa mesmo! Eu devia ter vindo mais cedo já que a exposição é amanha."

Um barulho leve de _"Pluft" _se fez e ela olhou subitamente pra frente.

Luna estava empilhando um castelinho de cartas de oito andares que acabara de desmoronar.

Parecia um pouco decepcionada.

"Hm... É mesmo. Estava esquecendo disso" – disse a loirinha que adorava suéteres extravagantes um pouco sem jeito – "O que nós temos que rever ainda?"

"Ãhn... Desculpe?" – perguntou Gina de forma atrapalhada puxando uma cadeira para se sentar enquanto Luna juntava as cartas alegremente.

Ela tirou um pergaminho amarrotado do bolso, analisando-o.

Alguns instantes depois começou a ler os tópicos em voz alta, o que com uma pontinha de esperança Luna poderia ter escutado, não afirmo com certeza, pois ela não parava de olhar o teto, encantada.

"Há um vaga-lume ali no alto..." – apontou ela.

Ás oito alguns clientes freqüentes começaram á chegar.

Gina tinha feito chá, mesmo queimando a mão no vasilhame.

Enquanto uma Senhora de meia-idade escolhia á dedo um livro na letra "_E_" e agitava o ouro no bolso, ela puxou Luna pelo braço para mostrar algo no canto da loja.

"É mais ou menos assim" – começou ela descobrindo com um pano algo muito parecido com um palco de fantoches trouxas – "Em vez de nós lermos um conto infantil todo o sábado, que tal se algum objeto narrasse um conto geral?"

"Legal!" – disse ela olhando as cortinas de retalhos entreabertas – "e tivesse uns bolinhos de caldeirão?"

"Para vender para as crianças?"

"Para as crianças?" – perguntou Luna insistindo como se perguntasse _"Por que não para os adultos também?"._

Gina preferiu fugir pela sarjeta como a maioria das pessoas fazem quando não querem contrariar.

"Acho que vou comprar algo para a garganta, estou sentindo minha voz um pouco falha" – Hesitou – "A Srta. Howard está esperando ser atendida, discutiremos isso mais tarde..."

Instantes depois ela tinha batido a porta e estava andando pela rua dos conjuntinhos.

O ar fresco e frio que batia no rosto fazia as pessoas ficarem com um rosado natural provindo do próprio rosto.

Virou a esquina e antes entrou no _"Chá borbulante",_ uma espécie de chá local em que as poucas mesas que tinha eram afastadas e no balcão azul marinho qualquer um fazia o pedido.

Estava vazio no momento. Cautelosamente, ela enfiou a mão no bolso e junto com o outro veio um frasquinho que ela usualmente tomava quando tinha dor de cabeça.

Pediu um chocolate e pingou três gotas do líquido na xícara enquanto a jovem se afastava para atender outra pessoa.

Ela não precisava ter saído daquele jeito, pensou, remoendo o fato enquanto sentiu o líquido quente descer pela garganta.

Talvez fosse medo de confrontação, e ela precisasse de um Magorapeuta para tratar disso.

_**-  
**__**Watched her as she wiped her eyes;  
**__Assisti á ela enxugando seus olhos;  
_

_**You don't make me sorry. Now I know  
**__Você não faz eu me desculpar. Agora eu sei  
_

_**That you never listened - Listen.  
**__O que você nunca escutou - Escute.  
_

Deixou a xícara e sentiu que devia ir, mas ao se virar acabou esbarrando em alguém.

"Desculpe! Não tinha te visto..." – disse Gina sem olhar direito para o bruxo de capa e capuz.

E essa é uma daquelas cenas clichês em que a pessoa que você esbarrou é justo alguém que você conhece.

Por que veja bem: é muita coincidência você esbarrar em alguém, que já conhece, e dessa forma.

Isso me lembra muito desculpas de Romances açucarados fictícios ou ato cretino preparado por autores cretinos de tais obras. Mas continuando:

Ela revirou os olhos só de pensar que esbarrou em alguém que usa um capuz com medo de pegar gripe e que nunca deve sentir a brisa refrescante da manhã no rosto.

Foi quando já continuava seu trajeto andando em direção á rua que ouviu uma voz rouca e baixa.

"Ok, Weasley..."

Como se petrificada ela virou-se bruscamente, intrigada.

"O que disse?" – perguntou ela cruzando os braços, pisando nos quadrados pequeninos do chão do '_Chá borbulhante'. _Bem pequeninos, diga-se de passagem.

Gina observou melhor aquela pessoa estranha, alta, a voz vagamente familiar, o rosto que não conseguia ver com precisão por causa do capuz.

"Eu disse '_Ok, Weasley'_ "– repetiu a voz masculina, só que dessa retirando o capuz lentamente.

Ela sentiu-se inconscientemente dar um passo para trás.

Lembrou-se por alguns instantes dos tempos de Hogwarts, dos tempos de Guerra, em que o bem prevaleceu somente no final depois de tantas mortes. Mortes que não tinham exatamente um valor, pois pessoas morrem todo os dias.

No entanto, no meio de tantas mortes, outros vários ficaram.

Ali ela encarava incrédula um dos últimos Malfoys ou achava isso pelo menos, pois Draco Malfoy era o único de sua família que sobreviverá da Guerra.

Estava diferente, o visual parecia largado, a barba por fazer, o cabelo loiro platinado não tão alinhado mas a expressão de frieza continuava lá, intacta.

E lembrou-se também dos inúmeros insultos proferidos pelo Malfoy contra sua família, o que agora ele não poderia fazer com tanta despreza já que ele perderá quase tudo com a guerra.

"Algum problema?" – perguntou ele com seu sorrisinho irônico tingindo a cara após aquele silêncio constrangedor.

Gina se recompôs rapidamente, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso.

"Não. Achei que você estava morto, para ser sincera, Malfoy."

"Ah, que delicado de sua parte."

Ela pareceu se atrapalhar, colocando as mechas ruivas atrás da orelha.

É por isso que eu sempre digo que homem não presta.

"Na verdade eu..."

"Deve ser por que meus pais morreram na Guerra..." – murmurou ele baixinho para si mesmo, coçando com a mão o queixo fingindo estar pensativo.

Gostava de deixar os outros sem reações. Ainda mais a Weasley, quem diria esbarrar com ela por aqui.

-

_**Thinking about that high school dance  
**__Pensando sobre aquela dança no colegial  
_

_**Worrying about the finals  
**__Se preocupando sobre os finais_

_**Yes, I know  
**__Sim, eu sei_

_**You're feeling lonely  
**__Você se sente sozinho_

_**Oh lonely, so lonely**.  
__Oh, sozinho, tão sozinho_

_-_

"Eu não quis dizer isso" – disse Gina por fim, firme.

"É que pessoas que nascem com a anatomia perfeita e o sangue certo normalmente vivem mais do que as outras pessoas" – explicou ele.

Gina explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Você? Perfeito?" – perguntou ela incrédula, ainda rindo.

"E como você saberia que não?" – Draco Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas encarando os olhos castanhos dela.

Ela parou de rir.

Você já pisou num rabo de um gato? Pois é, eu já pisei, e normalmente eles agem com classe, se dirigindo a nós com olhos discretos e inquiridores.

Seu olhar também pareceu de um felino cuidadoso em que sabia perfeitamente o que tinha dito.

"Pessoas perfeitas não xingam a família dos outros" – disse ela tampando parte da boca com a mão para evitar o riso de novo.

Uma corrente de ar forte entrou pela porta do _"Chá borbulhante"_ quando um bruxo saiu, fazendo com que o vento balançasse as capas livremente.

Draco sacudiu o rosto de um lado para o outro impacientemente tentando tirar as mechas que lhe tampavam a visão, o seu cabelo não era curto e nem grande demais para ficar atrás da orelha.

"Mas eu não o fiz desde que você esbarrou em mim" – murmurou ele cautelosamente, os olhos brilhando, então completou sarcástico – "se quiser, eu posso começar agora."

Gina ficara séria.

"Não obrigada. Ainda aposto que você não é do jeito que falou. E acho melhor eu ir também" – disse ela friamente mexendo nos bolsos á toa, Draco observando-a, quieto.

Enquanto ela ganhara a rua, o loiro disse baixinho para si mesmo:

"Apostado..."

Mais tarde a porta com uma sineta da _"Lua de Besouros"_ foi aberta. Por ela, entrou uma Gina mal-humorada, se dirigindo para o balcão.

"Algum problema?" – perguntou Luna preocupada enquanto calculava os galeões que um bruxo deveria pagar.

"Hum, nenhum..." – respondeu ela começando a catalogar uma lista; Havia mais três pessoas lá dentro, o movimento crescia conforme a hora do almoço se aproximava.

"Parece que você é um besouro. Daqueles que zunem assim: Ziiiimm" – falou Luna arregalando as órbitas e fazendo uma careta para o bruxinho que estava á sua frente. Ele o encarou assustado.

"Besouros zunem?" – perguntou ela fazendo um gesto plácido para frente de _"tudo bem, ela é normal". _Ele pegou a sacola e saiu da loja como se não tivesse acreditado.

"É sim, na casa de minha tia, eles zunem!"

"Eu esbarrei no Malfoy" – desabafou Gina esquecendo-se dos besouros mágicos de Luna.

"E não falaram que ele estava morto?" – perguntou pensativa.

"Acho que era real demais para ser qualquer outra coisa" – respondeu ela pensativa.

Almoçaram cedo, um prato simples e comeram de sobremesa uma torta de morango feita por Gina.

É uma pena eu não poder falar a receita, dizem que é uma delícia.

Mais á tarde, ela mandou uma coruja para Shelly e Lisa que ficariam no balcão para ajudar.

Como os preços cairiam amanha provavelmente o número de visitantes seria maior. Ela e Luna ficariam de um lado para o outro explicando sobre os livros.

Lisa veio perto das quatro da tarde para uma reunião sobre como seria.

"Vai ser narrado algum conto amanha?" – perguntou ela que era uma jovem de maneiras exageradas e baixinha, sentada em uma mesa.

Não que fizesse tanta importância mas ela gostava de ajudar.

"Não, Não Lisa. Não sei que coisa seria. Essa idéia acho que fica para uma próxima" – respondeu Gina sentada em outra mesa balançando os pés alegremente, agradecida pelo interesse.

Shelly, uma moça com alguns anos a mais que Gina e que tinha as mãos cobertas de bijuterias ainda não chegara.

Só bateu a porta da loja ás sete e meia, perto do horário de fechar (que era as oito) com uma sacola que ganhara contendo rum de chocolate e mil desculpas pois tinha acabado de ter uma briga horrível com seu primo.

Ela colocou a sacola na mesa e foi com Gina para o balcão.

Lisa e Luna quiseram experimentar um pouco de rum para ver que gosto tinha.

Gina que já sabia muito bem o gosto pois experimentara já uma vez acabou rindo, as duas pareciam crianças curiosas.

"Arranha a garganta" – disse Luna com uma careta e saiu, largando o copinho na mão de Lisa que só beberia mais uma dose, para se juntar ao trio.

A ruiva expôs todos os tópicos da mini-reunião energeticamente em meia-hora e quando terminou percebeu que Lisa estava rindo baixinho, quase dormindo.

"Pessoal" – falou Luna espantada – "acho que ela virou a garrafa."

Elas se entreolharam sem entender.

"Como!" – perguntou Gina arregalando os olhos á _"Lá Luna",_ espantada.

"Merda!" – disse Shelly – "esqueci, ela é tarada por chocolate, não?"

O trio correu para a mesinha que ficava no centro da loja. A garrafa estava pela metade.

Shelly disse como se quisesse tranqüilizar:

"Tudo bem, eu levo ela para casa, não vai aparatar em lugar nenhum do jeito que esta" – Lisa ainda ria – "Vamos querida, vem aqui."

Balançou ela pelos ombros para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Quanto de teor alcoólico tem?" – perguntou Gina preocupada pegando a garrafa para ler o rótulo.

"Só 150 ml."

"SÓ?" – Gina quase caíra com a resposta – "O total da garrafa é 300 ml!"

Aos arrancos e tropeços elas finalmente fecharam a loja.

O céu estava escuro, as ruas mal tinham bruxos e a temperatura caía.

"Estaremos aí amanha, Gina, não se preocupe!" – Gritou Shelly por cima do ombro, um braço envolto levando a amiga.

"Yeah, Yeah!" – gritou Lisa sorrindo e acenando debilmente.

"Ótimo, yeah mesmo, agora não se encarque para a frente, querida..."

Suas vozes murcharam na escuridão.

Gina e Luna se entreolharam receosas e ambas desaparataram, cada uma para sua casa.

Ao chegar em casa Gina colocou seu pijama e preparou um chocolate bem quente.

Soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando percebeu que havia uma coruja estranha empoleirada em seu quarto.

Achou que era aquela coruja esquisita que Rony ganhara de presente de casamento. Era uma carta muito complicada mas que dizia em resumo que ele viria para a exposição numa visita rápida, pois o estado da gravidez de Mione estava muito avançado.

Ela suspirou e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte sentia-se pesada e com uma vontade enorme de bocejar.

"Sua cara não esta uma das melhores..." - comentou Luna esticando os panos de mesa para colocar os livros e as placas.

"Por que será..." - murmurou Gina quase caindo em cima da placa que deveria colorir com feitiços.

O tempo não chuvoso, nem quente e nem frio talvez ajudasse.

Arrastaram as mesas de um lado para o outro até conseguirem uma formação adequada.

Dez minutos antes do horário estipulado para a abertura, Shelly e Lisa chegaram, ambas com capas coloridas.

Elas preferiram não falar sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior naquele momento.

Luna abriu as portas numa imitação ágil de criança serelepe e então as pessoas começaram a entrar.

Eu vou explicar algo á vocês.

Exposição é uma coisa chata.

Tem que saber explicar pois nem todos são interessados.

Sempre tem alguém que não entenderá ou vai te perguntar algo impossível.

Luna arrumou o suéter cor de abóbora e explicara para uma senhora ao canto como Guinéu retorcia metais com os polegares quando esquecia sua varinha em algum lugar. Subitamente ela parou, olhando diretamente para a porta.

"Obrigada" – a bruxa se afastou achando que ela tinha terminado a explicação.

Luna pouco se importou, naquele momento tinha muito que falar com Gina.

Deu uma rápida olhadela para os lados entre os chapéus cômicos e viu que ela estava mais para o fundo, folheando algo entre as mãos.

Saiu rapidamente e quando se aproximou Gina jogou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo.

"Até que não está tão ruim. Sei que não somos uma Floreios e Borrões da vida mas enfim..." – deixou a frase no ar – "Alias, já falou com Rony? Ele chegou a pouco, sabe, e até contou como estava as coisas por lá."

Gina olhou para a amiga e percebeu pela primeira vez que ela estava com uma expressão preocupada.

"Ocorreu algo?" – perguntou ela instantaneamente.

"Eu posso estar muito enganada, mas..." – Luna hesitou daquela forma em que faz as pessoas ficarem mais curiosas.

"Fala!" – disse Gina começando a ficar preocupada também.

Viu, como estou certa?

"Olhe bem para ala direita" – disse Luna baixinho como se confiasse um segredo.

Gina virou-se observando.

"Não parece ser o Malfoy?"

"Ai Merlim!"

"Não, Malfoy, Gina..."

A ruiva gesticulou os braços, impaciente.

"Então! Eu não estou conseguindo ver direito daqui, mas parece que sim. Isso é péssimo" – Gina começou a tamborilar os dedos alternadamente – "Rony esta aqui ainda escolhendo algo para Mione. Se os dois se encontrarem do jeito que conheço meu irmão, iam discutir e conseqüentemente... Ia ser horrível!"

Ela ficou pensativa e a Luna quieta.

"O pior que nem posso tentar tirá-lo daqui, ia chamar muita atenção... Vejamos, precisamos improvisar. Você vai ter que distrair o Rony, converse sobre qualquer coisa  
e puxe bastante assunto, mas por Merlim, não deixe ele se aproximar da onde está o Malfoy, compreendido?"

Luna fez um gesto afirmativo.

"Mas Gina, será que ele não veio comprar só um livro?"

Gina fez um gesto de incredulidade.

"Ele? Luna, escute: O Malfoy só gosta de pisar nas pessoas" – ela quis usar um exemplo para que a amiga entendesse melhor – "igual besouros só para ouvir o barulho do esmagamento!" – sua voz soara sombria.

"Mas eles são legais!" – exclamou em resposta batendo o pé com cara de zangada – "Gina, se alguém perguntar algo para mim?" – disse ela para os lados mudando de expressão rapidamente.

"Dê uma resposta curta."

"E se a pessoa quiser uma resposta longa?"

"Diga para ir no balcão de informações."

"Não tem balcão de informações!" – exclamou Luna atônita.

"Por isso mesmo."

"Certo, vou fazer o que você disse!" - falou Luna com um sorriso enviesado no rosto e saiu.

Gina a observou ir, a respiração mais calma. Talvez nada saísse mal mesmo e aquilo seria um fruto de sua grande imaginaçãozinha cor de rosa.

Por que ela devia ser sempre a Weasley mais calma?

Na verdade, permita-me corrigir, não é que fosse a mais calma e sim por que ela era a causa do problema. Foi ela quem esbarrou no Malfoy no dia anterior, no entanto, não via como ele podia ter descoberto onde se situava.

E também não via exatamente o por que dele estar ali, mas isso talvez fosse um motivo tão óbvio que nem valia á ser discutido, como em seu tempo de estudo, quando ele fazia todo o possível para prejudicar Rony por ser um Weasley.

Gina veio andando furtivamente, com muita cautela. A sessão em que ele estava, e ela não se admirou por constatar isso, era a de livros de Poções. Algumas pessoas circulavam naquele curto espaço servindo como camuflagem, sorriu ao perceber que as meninas (Ela gostava de chamar elas de "meninas" apesar da idade) estavam ocupadas no balcão.

Então, se concentrou em seu problema.

Draco Malfoy não parecia com o Malfoy que esbarrara no _"Chá borbulhante"_ assim como o Malfoy em que conversara ontem não era parecido com o de Hogwarts.

É um pouco complicado, mas vocês hão de entender.

Ele estava com o rosto limpo, sem o indicio de barba que tinha no dia anterior, a capa longa, aprumada, os cabelos bem aparados, os sapatos polidos.

Gina sentiu-se nervosa com as orelhas ficando vermelhas e um pouco estúpida também.

O Malfoy só era desleixado quando ele queria parecer assim.

Passou por entre as colunas e parou ao lado dele, pegando um livro qualquer na prateleira.

"Não sabia que você tinha o dom de perseguir as pessoas" – exclamou ela, alto, enquanto fingia ler. Sua vista parecia não enxergar nada do que estava escrito no livro, embora estivesse á um palmo de distância de seus olhos.

E olha que ela não é míope.

Draco Malfoy ouvindo a voz, levantou os olhos para o lado, onde Gina estava prostada.

"Weasley, você por aqui..." – disse ele calmamente, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

Gina estava tão irritada que as palavras lhe saíram, sem querer.

"Dá pra parar de ser tão cretino? Você sabia que eu estaria aqui!"

-

_**Never needed anybody, I never needed anybody  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém, eu nunca precisei de alguém_

_I** never needed anybody, I never needed nobody  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém, eu nunca precisei de alguém_

_**Don't worry about it, honey  
**__Não se preocupe com isso, docinho _

_**I never needed anybody  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém_

_**I never needed anybody, it won't change now  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém, eu não vou mudar agora_

_**Am I wrong?  
**__Estou errado?_

_**Don't sing along with me.  
**__Não cante comigo._

-

Ele deu um sorrisinho irônico como se dissesse que _"Sim, eu sabia"_ mas que Gina não notara.

Também não sabia que você gostava de Poções – disse ele observando acima do ombro de Gina o livro aberto – E que você lia de cabeça pra baixo...

Ela o fechou brutamente.

"E não gosto" – disse com esforço para ser controlada, virando-se para encará-lo. – Por que você veio? – "perguntou ela saindo de seu esforço pela primeira vez."

Draco fitou-a com seus olhos cinzentos que com certeza diria alguma mentira mais uma vez, isto é, quando olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo de Gina.

Ela virou-se, uma moça a chamava cutucando em seu braço.

"O que quer dizer a inicial R. B. Fernly?" – perguntou a moça com voz fina, brandindo uma capa preta em suas mãos.

Gina suspirou, já esperava por isso mas antes de responder Draco Malfoy foi mais rápido.

"A Inicial quer dizer Ralph Blend Fernly" – sua voz tinha um tom sério – "Ele era Norueguês e meio gagá da cabeça, só escreveu o livro por que o problema em sua perna esquerda tinha se agravado na época."

"Ah obrigada" – ela se afastou, dizendo sobre o ombro para uma pessoa ao _longe "Viu, David, foi o que sempre disse!"._

"Malfoy..." – Gina parecia tão chocada que deu uma longa pausa.

"Sim?" – perguntou ele colocando o volume cuidadosamente na prateleira.

"A inicial R. B. Fernly quer dizer Rorie Bouc Fernly, ela escrevia com as duas mãos e só usou as iniciais pois sofria de um problema em que achava-se perseguida por todos."

"E faz algum diferença?" – perguntou ele cínico olhando para ela com uma cara totalmente inocente – "A maioria das pessoas nem ligam para as outras e esses nomes sempre são esquecidos."

"Só se for para você" – disse Gina á contra gosto – "e se fosse o Snape que estivesse aqui?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"O Snape não é uma mulher e está morto" – disse com indiferença.

"Como você sabe?" – perguntou ela insistindo – "Você não sabe, oras!" – Draco deu de ombros.

Olhou para os lados. Luna estava no outro extremo do Salão ao lado de Rony. Ela percebeu nitidamente que a boca de Luna se mexia sem parar, então com certeza devia estar obedecendo a suas instruções á risca.

É uma pena, pois no momento ela não sabia que Luna estaria falando sobre a fórmula utilizada na cerveja amanteigada, o por que dos sapos coaxarem, o dia em que foi na casa do pai dela e andou de ponta cabeça, a saia nova roxa que a tia dela deu de presente esses dias ou mesmo, como ler de trás para frente, em cinco lições.

Gina observou Draco assobiar enquanto olhava o segundo livro.

"Por que você não vai embora?" – perguntou Gina sinceramente, a sua postura cansada mais visível que nunca.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" – perguntou Draco.

-

_**I said I was fine,  
**__Eu disse que estava bem,  
_

_**It's just second time  
**__É só uma segunda vez_

_**We lost the war  
**__Nós perdemos a guerra_

_-_

Gina achou aquela pergunta muito idiota, mas quis respondê-la também sinceramente.

"Sim."

"Ok, então..."

Ele largou o livro indiferente, enquanto Gina o observava mais espantada do que nunca pois não esperava esse tipo de reação de um Malfoy.

Então ele se curvou, aproximando-se á um palmo de seu rosto para perguntar baixinho.

"Eu sou perfeito?"

Gina se empertigou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido, tanto pela proximidade, quanto pela pergunta.

"O quê?" – perguntou indignada – "Essa é a condição então?"

O loiro sorriu de canto sem dizer nada.

"Se eu disser sim, você vai embora?" – perguntou Gina enfática.

Sim.

Ótimo. É. Agora vai embora – ela respondeu prestes a empurrá-lo para a saída.

"Então diga '_Draco Malfoy é e sempre vai ser...'"_– mas Gina não o deixou terminar a sentença que ele estava murmurando com um _"Não!"_ Em tom alto.

Ela se virou antes que perdesse seu alto controle total. O que importava se Malfoy estava lá dentro? Ele já tinha entrado mesmo, que ficasse então!

Mas ela jamais falaria aquilo. Só queria irritá-la, é isso, querendo que ela proferisse aquela sentença idiota.

Saiu em direção do caixa ainda com o livro da seção de Poções na mão, deixando-o falar sozinho. Draco no entanto á observou sair com um olhar satisfeito.

Parou ao lado do balcão, notando o movimento que parecia maior que o anterior. Se não tivesse tão nervosa, teria apreciado isso mais detalhadamente.

Lisa se aproximou dela furtivamente, enquanto colocava objetos na sacola de um cliente.

"Quem era aquele ali?"

Gina se sobressaltou, não tinha percebido a amiga ao seu lado.

"Um amigo dos tempos de Hogwarts" – respondeu ela - "Você está melhor?" – perguntou tentando sorrir.

"Ah sim" – ela passou a mão sobre sua própria testa – "só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas tudo bem. Desculpa por ontem."

"Não, sem problemas" – respondeu Gina.

E ela realmente não se preocupava com tal fato no momento mesmo.

Gina decidiu ficar orientando as pessoas perto do balcão, pois ficava há uma distância segura do Malfoy e poderia observar Rony do outro lado. Rezava por Merlim para que nem um e nem outro se reconhecessem.

Aliás, Merlim, ela agradece.

Um certo tempo mais tarde, Gina percebeu que Malfoy não se encontrava mais na seção dos livros de Poções e nem em lugar nenhum da loja. Luna que abria espaço para chegar em Gina, chegou saltitando.

"Rony já aparatou!" – Então olhou para trás espantada – "O que deu nele?" – perguntou apontando para o lugar que estivera Malfoy algum tempo antes.

Gina estava muda, e inexpressiva. Só então decidiu falar.

"Vai almoçar no mínimo" – disse a ruiva mordendo a parte inferior do lábio – "Tenho certeza que ainda vai voltar um pouco antes de fechar."

"Por que tem tanta certeza?"

"Por que ele quer que eu fale uma certa frase."

"Não entendi muito bem, Ginny" – disse Luna em tom de desculpas.

"Por que '_É o Malfoy e não desiste nunca?'_ "– respondeu ela irônica e agoniada ao mesmo tempo, revirando os olhos para o alto – "Ou por que o ego dele, ou seja, noventa por cento de seu corpo não permitiria ir embora assim?"

"Hm...?"

"Ele quer que eu fique louca."

"Hun... Assim ta melhor" – disse Luna ainda sem entender ao certo.

Elas permaneceram nesse ritmo de vendas até dar uma hora da tarde e o céu estar todo nublado.

Gina esquentou o resto do almoço de ontem e comeu muito pouco. A intenção delas era fechar as sete e qualquer um saberia que ela própria não agüentaria o tranco tão bem se não ingerisse direito as refeições.

-

_**She'd be in the kitchen  
**__Ela devia estar na cozinha_

_**I would start the fire  
**__Eu devia começar o fogo_

_**Those days are gone  
**__Esses dias se foram_

_**But you know I can't give up - Give up.  
**__Mas você sabe que eu não posso desistir - Desistir._

_**P.S. if I may ask why  
**__P.S. Mas se eu perguntar por que_

_**When will they get tired  
**__Quando eles ficarem cansados_

_**We've stayed up  
**__Nós vamos continuar em pé  
__  
-_

É que ela não estava com fome mesmo, e sentia uma leve repulsa quando alguém se aproximava com pratos para seu lado.

Ficou pensando no que Rony poderia ter escolhido para Mione. Sorriu. Era péssimo em escolher coisas.

Elas passaram na cozinha a tarde, Gina preparou um chá para si e para Luna.

Segundo o que ela falava, ela estava BEM, estava ÓTIMA, tudo bem frisadinho e que por fim, nunca esteve tão bem em sua vida inteira.

Minha protagonista também não sabe mentir bem.

Deixou o chá intocado na mesa enquanto Luna tomou um tímido gole de sua própria xícara.

"Você acredita em mim, né?" – perguntou Gina desconfiada.

Luna só fez um gesto de assentimento com a boca fechada.

Quando a Gina saiu ela cuspiu todo o líquido na pia, lavando a boca com água em seguida.

Ela descobriu que o chá estava salgado...

Sentiu sua voz ficar rouca quando se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, ás cinco. As prateleiras estavam mais vazias, foi quando começou a chover e alguns começaram a usar a loja como abrigo.

Só Luna parecia contente, todos no balcão pareciam visivelmente cansados.

"Gina, desculpa em dizer, mas acho que você não está mais profética como antes..." – disse ela alegre com seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando enquanto consultava o relógio.

A ruiva não respondeu nada.

Ficou escorada no mesmo lugar do balcão pensativa enquanto via o trio começar a desmontar as prateleiras improvisadas.

A Chuva ainda caía lá fora, um pouco intensa.

E agora lá vai outra coisa clichê que me disseram dessa história (E vocês virão que ela usou o meu adjetivo predileto?).

Foi quando viu um certo loiro entrar muito calmamente pela porta principal com a capa e o rosto molhados.

"Merda! Merlim, eu confesso os meus pecados, mas pra que isso de novo?" – disse ela baixinho, agoniada enquanto olhava para Luna, que não percebera nada.

Draco olhou para os lados

Se estivesse procurando Gina, permita-me dizer mas seria uma perca de tempo pois á mesma estava encolhida no balcão, para não ser vista.

Ela queria arrancar os cabelos de sua própria cabeça naquele momento, por serem tão chamativos.

Draco foi até a fileira em que estivera de manhã e pegou o livro que folheará. Havia poucas pessoas na loja no momento, mas ainda sim, existia um tom baixo de vozes de lá para cá.

Ele pegou o encardenado e foi até o balcão. Gina nesse momento já estava de cabeça erguida e se conformado, como uma pessoa que parecia ver seu fim ir se aproximando, naquele exato momento.

Viu-o se aproximar, seu rosto com desdém. O encarou, esperando o pior.

_**All night tryin' - Tryin'  
**__A noite toda tentando - Tentando._

_**Never needed anybody, I never needed nobody  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém, eu nunca precisei de alguém_

_**I never needed anybody, I never needed anybody  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém, eu nunca precisei de alguém_

_**Don't worry about it, honey  
**__Não se preocupe com isso, docinho_

_**I never needed anybody  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém_

_**I never needed anybody, it won't change now.  
**__Eu nunca precisei de alguém, eu não vou mudar agora_

-

"Quanto que está..." – ele trazia algo na mão. Se interrompeu para olhar algum volume jogado entre outros perto do braço de Gina – "Interessante. Vai matar alguém com isso?"

Gina observou com os olhos semi-cerrados pois estava com sono.

Ela virou o encardenado que estava entre as mãos de dorso e leu o título _"Venenos mortais"_

"Claro" – disse ela fingindo-se animada mesmo que não tenha lido o livro – "Você."

Malfoy fez cara de inocente surpresa.

"Eu? Então agora suponho que você vai me convidar para tomar um chá?"

"Exato. Vou te envenenar com uma receita desse livro. E agora te convido para tomar um chá, vai querer com açúcar ou sem açúcar?" – perguntou ela achando que seus miolos deveriam estar com defeito para falar algo assim.

Se me permita dizer... Não, esquece.

O ar de ironia de Draco sumiu por alguns instantes, cruzando os braços.

"Até que você sabe ser irônica quando quer, Weasley."

"Sei? Mesmo?" – perguntou ela com sua irritação á flor da pele. Ela não levará muito bem aquele elogio – "Acho que as vezes você é cruel demais com as pessoas. Quase estragou tudo, sabia? Meu irmão não ia gostar de te ver aqui."

Então emudeceu, a fraca iluminação que fazia sentir um cansaço, queria chegar em casa e somente dormir. Malfoy franziu a testa, pensativo.

"Seu irmão estava aqui hoje?" – perguntou ele lentamente, parecia muito uma criança que descobriu um brinquedo novo para brincar.

Gina saiu do balcão e começou ir para a cozinha, os passos lentos.

Percebeu em poucos segundos que foi uma verdadeira tapada por ter dito aquilo, mas já era tarde demais.

"Sim, Malfoy. Contente?" – perguntou ela, olhando sobre o ombro, passando entre as prateleiras.

"Os Weasleys são tão mal-educados assim? Nem cumprimentam as pessoas?" – indagou-se ele fingindo-se indignado cruzando os braços.

"Por favor, se você SÓ veio aqui pra divertir-se com a minha cara, então vá" – disse ela sacando a varinha da capa, a mão pequena tremendo. Draco não se incomodará com o gesto, duvidava muito que ela fosse capaz disso.

Ela entrou na cozinha abafada de janelas fechadas rapidamente. Ele a seguiu, mesmo não sendo convidado.

Na mesa não tinha nada a não ser alguns pires, o armarinho aberto, as cadeiras recolhidas.

Não estava muito desorganizado, mas ela pensou em lavar louça por que isso á acalmava de um todo.

Gina guardou retraídamente a varinha. Sabia que faria alguma besteira com ela em punho, então dispôs-se a lavar manualmente mesmo, do modo que os trouxas sabem.

Ninguém mais do que ela sabe como o sangue Weasley é imprevisível.

"Por que eu teria que ir?"

"Você não tem motivo para estar aqui!" – disse ela.

"Eu sei. Mas você fica uma _gracinha _comas orelhas vermelhas" – replicou ele sarcástico.

Por uma fração de segundos Gina se virou e a xícara que estava em sua mão sendo ensaboada foi atirada com extrema força na direção de Draco, ao lado da mesa.

Por poucos centímetros, ele conseguiu desviar. A xícara da coleção azul estilhaçada no chão.

"Eu avisei!" – disse ela quase histérica.

"Você bebeu alguma coisa hoje?" – perguntou ele espanando a capa indignado.

"Eu não! Acho que foi você que bebeu!"

Draco rolou os olhos para o armarinho aberto em que via uma garrafa de rum de chocolate pela metade e murmurou um _"Sei..."_ para si mesmo.

"Pra que tanta violência?" – perguntou ele inocentemente, quem visse os cabelos loiros caindo nos olhos cinzentos dele e por sua pose amistosa, poderia pensar por alguns instantes que fosse um anjinho.

Gina virou-se e a segunda xícara voou em sua direção. Nesta ele usou a porta como escudo.

Uma pessoa com cores desalternadas entrou na cozinha espantada. Era Luna.

H"m... Vocês estão discutindo? Ouvimos os barulhos lá de fora" – perguntou ela.

"Não. Estamos brincando de tiro ao alvo" – respondeu Draco.

"Ahhh…" - Luna fez um gesto compreensivo – quando vocês terminarem me avise, tem coisa pra encaixar lá fora – "ela fez um gesto de _"Lá fora" _observando a cozinha que agora sim estava começando a ficar bagunçada."

Gina parou ofegante, chocalhando as mãos molhadas.

"Luna querida, tudo bem se eu usar a sua coleção de xícaras de porcelana?"

"Tudo!" – disse ela alegre enquanto saia.

O loiro percebeu que estava naquele momento com um lindo atestado de óbito em mãos, então quando achou que Gina estava para tentar matá-lo novamente (Ou deixá-lo umas quatro horas e meia desacordado, somente) ele andou rapidamente em sua direção segurando seus pulsos.

Já tentou abraçar alguém pelas costas? Pois é, por ai.

"Não, não, Malfoy, solta! Solta, é sério! –reclamara Gina com voz finatentando se desprender mas sem sucesso, ele era bem mais forte. Ela teria percebido sua fragância marcante melhor se não tivesse tão empenhada em não ficar quieta, mulher adora fazer birra com essas coisas...

Então depois de quase chutar o armarinho enquanto Draco tentava imobilizá-la até um pouco divertido, ela ficou quieta.

"Pronto?" – perguntou ele irônico. Não podia ver o rosto dela já que o cabelo totalmente ruivo e liso ficava á frente do rosto. Gina estava mais do que nunca arfante pela pequena luta que tivera.

Não se enganem: Ela estava, sim, muito nervosa.

Não obteve resposta.

-

_**Am I wrong?  
**__Eu estou errado?_

_**Don't sing along with me.  
**__Não cante comigo. _

_**I said I was fine,  
**__Eu disse que estava bem,_

_**The second time  
**__A segunda vez_

_**We lost the war  
**__Nós perdemos a guerra_

_-_

Lentamente ele recuou de seus pulsos quentes, um pouco duvidoso.

Ver um Malfoy assim é coisa rara.

Então, quando Gina já não tinha mais nada a segurando, ela revidou dando uma cotovelada sem se virar em _"O ponto fraco de todo o homem", _aquele que se você acerta no umbigo, saberá que está mirando alto demais e que só não falo pois tem crianças que estão acompanhando essa história.

Não sei dizer ao certo, mas Gina saiu como um furacão da cozinha sem olhar para trás, batendo a porta.

"Pobre Draco".

A Ruiva estranhou por que não tinha ninguém na loja enquanto passava pelas prateleiras e o balcão, pelo menos, não havia nenhum sinal de Luna, Shelly e Lisa.

"Acho que elas foram para algum lugar e já voltam..." – murmurou ela para si mesma, estranhando a situação. Olhou para a loja vazia e sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Estava silencioso, um pio de coruja do lado de fora e talvez o leve barulho de chuva. Nada mais do que isso.

A porta da cozinha estava encostada, a luz acesa. Malfoy não sairá de lá.

Mordeu o lábio inferior como fazia quando ficava preocupada.

"Mas ele provocou... "– disse baixinho para si como uma discussão entre si mesma.

Ficou quieta tentando apurar algo, mas nenhum ruído vinha da cozinha.

Gina se sentiu inundada por aquele sentimento de remorso. É, vai entender as pessoas, elas são assim.

Ficou ao lado da porta, olhando para fora esperando que elas voltassem. Decidiu ficar do lado de fora por alguns instantes mesmo percebendo que estava uma brisa fria com gotas pequenas.

Após alguns minutos ouviu o _"nhec"_ da porta da cozinha e viu Malfoy sair calmamente. Ela observou o esvoaçar de sua capa negra constratando com sua palidez anormal dessa vez mais atentamente.

Draco também percebeu no pontinho vermelho do lado de fora tiritando de frio com os olhos castanhos prestando atenção em si mesmo. No entanto, fingiu não perceber isso.

Passou reto, e saiu pela porta se dirigindo á Gina.

"Estava recolhendo os cacos. Boa noite" – E ela não soube se aquela frase tinha sido proferida ironicamente ou polidamente.

Ele olhou para trás, Gina achou que ele estava estranhando também a loja não ter ninguém e quando ia abrir a boca pra explicar isto finalmente percebeu que Draco só estava alinhando os cabelos platinados no reflexo.

Gina tentara não rir, então falou parando ao seu lado:

"Aquele livro era dois nuques..."

Draco Malfoy parou instantaneamente. Eu arrisco até a dizer que sei o que ele pensou.

Poderia ter sido algo mais ou menos do gênero _"Primeiro ela quer quase me matar, e agora ela está do meu lado..." _

O loiro cruzou os braços a encarando com seus profundos olhos azuis, o sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

"Que?"

"Nada" – respondeu ele dando de ombros enquanto terminava de olhar para o reflexo.

Ainda sim, tinha aquele ar irônico no rosto.

"Por que você ta fazendo isso?" – Gina perguntou agoniada, os braços cruzados enquanto olhava a rua e a garoa começava a aumentar – "O vento esta forte, e vai bagunçar do mesmo jeito."

Queria rir com a cena mas não conseguia. Deve ser uma sensação bem esquisita.

Draco parou, se virando para ela.

"Pela primeira e única vez admito que você tem razão. Normalmente você não faz coisas que podem ser inúteis então?"

Ele viu o rosto dela com tantas sardas formar uma expressão confusa. Ambos de frente um para o outro no meio de uma garoa que prometia virar uma grande chuva.

Realmente, preciso de protagonistas melhores para narrar...

"Fazer eu até poderia. Mas não faria coisas que poderiam ser um tanto estranhas ou sem sentido."

"Como isto?" – a rapidez dele deixará a surpresa. Seu braço estava em torno de sua cintura, segurando-a junto dele. Ele beijou-a sem dar tempo de proferir algum protesto, com violência.

Então, tão subitamente quanto a abraçara, ele soltou-a, o olhar maroto e truncado.

"Você é louco! Acho que vou te esganar por isso!" – disse Gina sem um controle certo das palavras.

"Não vai não..."

E no sorrisinho irônico dele, parecia que tinha muita certeza disso.

----------------------------------

_**(05 – Setembro – Atual)**_

A bota falante que estava no palanque enfim se calou e se entortou, algo parecido com um sorriso.

"Os bruxos que estavam na 'Lua de besouros' olharam e aplaudiram, por fim, começando a se dispersarem. Nisso, uma loirinha com olhos azuis saltados veio em direção do palanque, para colocar a Sr. Bota na cozinha."

Enquanto fazia isso, dizia:

"Sensacional! Nem eu pensei que ficaria tão bom assim!"

"Gostou, Luninha querida?" – falou a Sra. Bota amigavelmente.

"Adorei! Esses dias eu recebi uma carta deles - falou ela alegre abrindo a porta da cozinha – "Estão bem. Mas como você sabia o que eles pensavam?" – perguntou ela curiosa.

"Quando sabemos como as pessoas são, nós sabemos como elas agem..."

----------

**---------------------------------  
_Enviado por uma coruja especial..."_  
.: Angelina Michelle :..**


End file.
